


Rumor

by minkly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, F/M, K-pop References, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Rumors, Songfic, Unhappy Ending, rarepairsonice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly
Summary: On the ice, it was love at first sightFirst rumor, destiny showed to them the pain of love.[Late Rarepair Week Fanfic – Day 7: “Reencounter”]





	Rumor

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Rumor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868358) by [minkly1 (minkly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly1)
  * A translation of [Rumor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/306528) by minkly. 



> Hello, people, it's me... again xD  
> Like I promised before, I'm posting it late, but I'm posting the last Rarepair Week's fanfic.  
> Yes, you're reading right, it's YuuRa (Sara & Yuuri) and don't expect here a happy ending. Sorry!  
> Inspired by "Rumor", song of K-Pop Co-ed group K.A.R.D (song's link where I put song's name + group name).  
> Have a good reading.

The famous Italian ice skater Sara Crispino and the renowned Japanese ice skater Yuuri Katsuki met each other at their last Junior competition. Attraction at first sight, easy friendly, because Sara gave the first step. In their friendship, it was common they flirt each other joking. On the other side, there was a rumor about Yuuri doesn’t feel sexual and romantic attraction for women; such as a rumor about Sara has been in a secret relationship with Emil Nekola, another famous ice skater.

“Impossible. They’re just friends. If they were dating, Sara would had told me before. Moreover, there’s strong rumors about Emil had kissed Seung-gil Lee secretly.”, thought Yuuri. He was already in his brilliant first year in Senior.

“There are a lot of ice skaters who are homosexuals. If it was true, Yuri would had told me right off the bat before or he had kissed Seung-gil or until my brother before...”, Sara reflected it all the time when this rumor came in her mind.

However, they didn’t care about theses rumors. They continued their friendship with some joking flirts until their Senior’s second year. Exactly when Yuuri saw a Sara’s video on her Instagram pecking Emil and the next week Sara saw a Yuuri’s photo on his Instagram hugging an idol of his homeland with the subtitle “I love you”.

“It was true, Yuuri is really homosexual. Well, he probably had his reasons to not told before. We’re friends, but maybe he doesn’t trust in me enough to talk about this topic openly. Whatever, I wish they the best and… Damn! No crying, Sara! Even the beginning you knew it won’t work out. So, why is so difficult to forget someone? Why did I fall in love with him?”, thought Sara before entering in the ice rink, holding up her tears.

“The rumor was true. I wish happiness to them. Moreover, as far as I know Emil, he certainly asked her to let it hidden of all until their relationship was established. But why am I crying? Is this what they called unrequited love?”, reflected Yuuri in the locker room after presented a successful short program.

Years passed, Sara and Yuuri maintained their friendship and followed their own way in the ice: with loss, wins and rebirths. They didn’t met each other more like before until Katsuki and Crispino returned to have a good phase in their professional carrear.

In the Figure Skating’s Annual Banquet, Sara and Yuuri met each other and she took the opportunity to present her fiance, an influential nightclubs businessman, to Yuuri. Right after this, Yuuri announced to her his engagement with Victor Nikiforov, his current coach and fiance. Then, they said “goodbye” for each other and

Though, they even considered the possibility of give them alone time after the, it won’t worth to bring back rumors which revealed to be true. In their minds, it was too late to regret for they didn’t fight for their love and try a restart. On the other side, the truth was totally different of what they thought. In reality, Emil was homosexual and he had a long relationship with Sara’s brother, Michéle, so the pecks was just friend’s play, a joke and Yuuri’s was bisexual, in fact.That Yuuri’s photo didn’t have any sexual or romantic connotation. He put the subtitle “I love you” just because the _idol_ was a very long time friend of Yuuri.

During all these years, both passed by several unsuccessful relationships until they came to their current relationships. This was the way they found to forget their passion to each other. But any relationship or rumor could erase their love.

 

“ _According to my friends_

_You already have someone new_

_Tell me that it’s not too late_

_Please will you give me one more chance_

_Where U at my love?_

_Where U at my love?_

_You know that it has to be you and no one else_ _”_

_([Rumor — K.A.R.D](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LPjJ1p4dYs))_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> See ya!


End file.
